The Podracer
by dickclarkfan1
Summary: AU A story about how Anakin's life would have turned out, had he chosen to stay on Tatooine and became a full time podracer
1. Prolog

One of my favorite elements of the entire Star Wars saga was the Podracing. Two of my favorite video games in the world are Star Wars Episode 1 Racer, and Star Wars Racer Revenge. What got me thinking was "What if Anakan chose to stay on Tatooine to continue his podracing career instead of going with Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi to become a Jedi." This is the saga of how a lone podracer, Anakin Skywalker, saves his friends and family, and in the end, the galaxy, and somewhere in there wins the heart of a certain Senator. Our story begins right after Anakin wins the Boonta Eve Classic in Episode 1.

PROLOG

Dax Gazaway: Little Anakin Skywalker has done it! He is the youngest winner in the history of the Classic! One thing is for sure, the future looks bright for this little guy! Until next time, keep your goggles clean, and your engines tuned. I'm Dax Gazaway!

Anakin Skywalker had won the biggest podrace of the season, and in turn, won his freedom.  
No longer a slave, he wondered if he could really leave his mother behind to become a Jedi Knight. Anakin's heart ached. He couldn't bring himself to leave his mom behind.

Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Padme', were preparing to return to their ship, to continue their journey to Coursant, after Anakin had won the race. Once the party had returned to Anakin's home he shared with his mother, Anakin felt it was time to reveal to his friends that he had no intentions of leaving his mother.

"Come Anakin, it is time to go." Qui-Gon didn't want to stay on Tatooine any longer, for fear of safety to the Queen of Naboo. Anakin chose this moment to state his inetentions.

"Master Qui-Gon, I have chosen to stay with my mom."

Qui-Gon stopped packing what few belonging he had brought with him from the ship. Then turned and looked at Anakin.

"Anakin, the Force is amazingly strong with you. You are more important than you realize."

"My mother is more important to me than being a Jedi Knight!"

Anakin's words hit Qui-Gon like a ton of bricks. He now understood why the Council never took older kids in for training, because they have already formed attachments to their parents, family and friend. While Qui-Gon knew that Anakin was special to the Force, he know it was better to leave Anakin behind, if he felt this way.

"Very well, my young friend. I trust the Force will allow our paths to cross again."

Obi-Wan thanked Shimi and Anakin for their hospitality during their stay in Mos Epas. Padme' hugged Anakin and whispered something to him before she left.

"Take care of your mother, Anakin. I'm sure you will win her freedom one day."

With that, the party left Mos Epos. Shimi looked at her little boy in amazement. He had his freedom, and yet, wanted to stay with her. Shimi smiled at her son.

"What will you do now that you have your freedom, Anakin?"

Anakin had his mind made up. If podracing could win his freedom, then it could win his mother's freedom.

"I'm going to tell Watto tomorrow that I will race his pod for the rest of the podracing season, Mom."

Shimi looked at Anakin with a shocked look on her face.

"Why would you want to do that, Anakin?"

"Because podracing won me my freedom, Mom. Maybe I can win your freedom as well."

Shimi couldn't believe it! Her son was willing to keep risking his life racing, in order to win her freedom!

"I don't like you racing, Anakin. I cring every time Watto makes you do it!"

"But Mom, I love it."

Shimi bowed her head, defeated. She knew in her heart, The Force would keep her son safe from harm.

"Just don't scare me again, like you did in the last race, Anakin!"

Anakin and Shimi hugged, Shimi happy she still had her son, and Anakin happy he was still with his mother.

MEANWHILE ON THE NABOO ROYAL CRUISER

Qui-Gon Jinn watched outside the windows of the ship, as stars passed by. He was sure Anakin was the 'Chosen One', the one that will bring balance to The Force, and destroy the Sith Lords, once and for all. Obi-Wan Kenobi tapped on Qui-Gon Jinn's shoulder.

"You are thinking about the boy, Master."

"He should have came with us, my padawan."

"Master, the boy loves his mother. You can not deny him feelings that he has felt since he was born. We all would feel that way if we grew up like Anakin has."

Qui-Gon nodded his head at his apprentice. Qui-Gon had said many times that Obi-Wan was a much better Jedi Knight that he had ever been.

"I believe you are ready to face the Jedi trials, my padawan. It is time that you become a full Jedi Knight." Obi-Wan was shocked! Was he really ready to face the trials?

"I am not ready, master."

"If I say you are ready, Obi-Wan, you are ready. Go continue your meditation. There is much to discuss when we meet the Council again."

Obi-Wan returned to his quarters, deep in thought that he could soon be a full Jedi Knight.  
Meanwhile in the royal suite, Padme' was deep in thought as well. Would she ever meet the kind young man that had won the credits that fixed her ship, again? Padme changed into her nightdress, and went to sleep until they arrived at Coursant.

Meanwhile on Tatooine, Watto was buying back Anakin's homemade podracer. When Anakin told Watto that he wanted to keep racing, Watto knew he had the proverbal 'Goose That Laid The Golden Egg'. Anakin made a deal with Watto. If Anakin continued to race and won the Podracing Championship that season, Watto would have to give Shimi her freedom. Considering that the his commission on the prize money would be more than enough to pay for Shimi, Watto agreed to these terms.

Anakin smiled. All that stood between him and his mother's freedom, was doing the one thing that he loved.


	2. Chapter 1: Only The Lonely

ONLY THE LONELY

TEN YEARS LATER, AFTER ANAKIN WINS THE BOONTA EVE CLASSIC...

Dax Gazaway: And now for the Galatic Podracing Report, brought to you by Watto's Repair Bay! Announced today by The Hutts, a new race is being added to this season's Podracing circuit. The Coruscant Open is set to open the season. Anakin Skywalker is looking to win his seventh Podracing Championship in ten years. Our sport has never been to Coruscant, so it will be uncharted waters for the racers. Tickets for the event go on sale tomorrow at the new Coruscant Racing Complex. Reporting live from the Hutt Palace on Tatooine, I'm Dax Gazaway!

Anakin Skywalker had his way. After he won his first Podracing Championship at the age of nine, Watto kept his end of the deal, and set Anakin's mother, Shimi Skywalker, free. No longer a slave, Shimi started to manage her son's racing career. Shortly after Shimi got her freedom, she told Watto that her son would begin to race for himself. Watto was visably upset for the fact, Anakin had made Watto a very rich toyderian. But at the same time, Anakin became rich himself from all his prize money.

Anakin now nineteen years old, had grown into a very handsom young man, and was the object of many girl's affections in Mos Epsa. And while Anakin enjoyed the attention, he could not get a girl he met ten years ago, out of his head.

"Mother, when we go to Coruscant for the Coruscant Open, I want to see if I can track down Padme'."

Shimi knew there was always a place in Anakin's heart for that girl. But she didn't want to get her son's hopes up, nor did she want him to lose focus on the race.

"Anakin, a beautiful girl like that is most likely married and has a family of her own by now. There are many nice girls around Mos Epsa, why don't you ask one of them out?"

Anakin felt dejected. There was only one girl he wanted, and Padme' was it. It was only recently did he find out her last name was Amidala, and why she hid her identity so well, ten years ago. She was the Queen of Naboo! He had heard from space travelers passing through Mos Epsa, that she had become a Senator. Even that was not enough to deter the headstrong, podracing champion.

"Mother, I have to at least see for myself. I'm tired of being lonely and I love her!"

"You're in love with a girl you only met once, ten years ago! If she's unattached, at least go out on a few dates, before you propose marriage!"

Anakin began to laugh, as did Shimi. He knew his mother was right, it was a longshot, but one he wanted to take, in the hopes that he could fill something missing inside him. That night, before they left for Coruscant, Anakin said a small prayer to The Force, that he may cross paths with Padme', and be able to tell her how he feels about her.

MEANWHILE ON CORUSCANT

Padme Amidala sat in her apartment and silently cried. She had watched her sister get married and have children. A life Padme would love to have. And while she had been courted many times, she found she could not give them her whole heart. While many times she had tried to forget the little boy on Tatooine, she couldn't. In fact, she was now thinking other things. 'He's nineteen now, most likely very handsom, a gentlemen...'

Padme snapped out of her daydream. A guy like that just doesn't happen to someone like her!  
Many of her previous suitors just wanted the popularity of being able to say they were Padme Amidala's boyfriend. Padme felt this is all she was to have as far as a possible husband.

She turned on the Holonet to watch the daily news. She was just about to change to a different program until she heard the Galatic Podracing Report from Dax Gazaway.

"The Coruscant Open is set to open the season. Anakin Skywalker is looking to win his seventh Podracing Championship in ten years. Our sport has never been to Coruscant, so it will be uncharted waters for the racers. Tickets for the event go on sale tomorrow at the new Coruscant Racing Complex."

Anakin was coming to Coruscant! Then her mind went back to her daydream. 'I bet he has a girlfriend, or is most likely engaged.' Padme shook her head. She felt in her heart that Anakin did not have a girlfriend, at least she hoped. Long ago she felt that her heart belonged to Anakin, and she would give it to him, completely, if he only asked her. Padme was going to do something for herself for the first time in a while, and made plans to go to the Coruscant Racing Complex to buy a ticket for the podrace.

As Padme readied herself to go to sleep that night, she found herself moving her hand up and down the empty side of her bed, hoping that eventually it was Anakin on the other side.  
Meanwhile, on a freighter bound for Coruscant, Anakin was nervous. Would Padme be at the race? Was she married? Did she have a boyfriend? Thoughts he pushed out of his head, as his heart told him that all would work out in the end. Not knowing if that was a good sign or not, Anakin went to his quarters, and went to sleep. 


	3. Chapter 2: The Rescuer

THE RESCUER

Keep the reviews coming and let me know how I am doing! I didn't know so many people would like this story. Hope you like this chapter!

Most of the Senators in the Republic were not from the Outer Rim, so they had no clue that podracing even existed, let alone what it was. Senators from Malistare knew what Podracing was, seeing Malistare hosted the Malistare Classic, the first jewel of Podracing's Triple Crown.

Padme had seen only one race, and it would always hold a special place in her heart. She knew the pilots risked their lives every time they raced, and it was that part that made Padme pray that Anakin would be safe during the race.

Anakin and his mother arrived on Coruscant twenty four hours before qualifying was to begin for the Coruscant Open. Anakin wanted to use this time to look for Padme, but his mother was against it.

"Anakin, you should really get in some practice laps on this new course. No one has raced this course before, so knowing when and where to turn is going to make the difference between winning and losing this race."

"Mother, we just flew here from Tatooine, I just want to go to the hotel and get some rest."

"No you don't. You want to look for Padme! This is the first race of the season. I would think you would want to send a message to the other races that this is your year, seeing you lost the Podracing Championship to Gasgano last year,!"

Anakin sighed. His mother was right, of course. And he wanted to start the new season off with a win, more so because he figured that his friends from ten years ago would be watching. But then again, if he fell asleep at the controls of his podracer, the whole arguement was moot!

"Mother, what happens if I fall asleep during practice? What happens if I crash?"

Shimi had to admit that either of these results were not very good.

"Okay, Anakin. I know you're not going to the hotel. Just be in the hotel at a decent hour so you can at least get a couple of practice laps tomorrow before you have to qualify."

"Okay mother, see you later!"

And with that, Anakin left the landing area of Coruscant, in search of Padme. Shimi ordered their pit droids to unload Anakin's podracer, and take it to the track.

MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE IN CORUSCANT'S SHOPPING DISTRICT

Padme Amidala was having a hard time picking a dress to buy, to wear to the race. She wanted to look good, but not like it was a official Senate proceeding! Finally settling on a simple yellow dress that also had blue stripes. Padme smiled remembering these were the colors of Anakin's podracer, nine years ago. She paid the lady the credits she owed for the dress, and walked back to her private ship, to fly back to her apartment.

On the walk back, she noticed that two young men had taken an interest in her. She tried to speed up her pace, so she could get back to her ship, before they caught up with her. But,  
it was too late. The two men shoved Padme into a long alley.

"Hand over your purse lady, and we'll let you walk out of this alley!"

"NO! Your breath smells like bantha poo doo!"

Padme wished she could take that last line back, but she couldn't. One of the men, slapped her square on the face!

Padme was already scared, but now she was terrified! One of the men trapped her from behind, and covered her mouth. Acting sheer on instint now, she bit down on the man's hand,  
and yelled at the top of her lungs!

"HELP! HELP! ANYBODY HELP!"

The man covered her mouth again after checking if he was hurt.

Down the street, Anakin heard the yells of a young woman screaming for help, and started running towards the sound. By the time that Anakin had reached the place where the screams were coming from, one of the men had Padme, pinned against the wall looking for her credits.

Anakin picked up the nearest rock and threw it square at the man trying to rob Padme.  
WHAP! The rock hit the man square on his back, and immediately got his attention, as well as the attention of the other man's partner.

The two men rushed after Anakin. Anakin not having a weapon of any kind, picked up the nearest thing he could find and that was a piece of a pipe.

"Don't try to be a hero, boy. Just go the other way and we won't hurt you!"

The would be robbers gave the wrong answer! Anakin swung the pipe at both of their feet, both men falling flat to the pavement! Picking up the pipe again, Anakin hit both men in their chest with the pipe, to make sure they stayed down!

Assured that the men were not going to be getting up any time soon, Anakin turned his attention to the young lady to see if she was hurt. When he saw the face of the young lady,  
his breath caught in his throat. He knew here face anywhere!

"Padme?"

Padme was ready to get up and run for her life! Why would a complete stranger call her by her real name!

"Who are you?"

Anakin thought it was best to tell her slowly.

"Ten years ago, you met a little boy in a junk shop on Tatooine. He won a podrace so you and your friends could leave the planet."

Padme was staring into the deep blue eyes of her rescuer, her heart for some reason was beating faster. Not because she was almost robbed, but now because she thought she knew who this kindhearted young man was.

"I was that little boy, Padme Amidala. I am Anakin Skywalker."

Padme's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Thank you for saving me, Anakin."

The two of them kept inching closer to each other, as if The Force was willing them to kiss,  
but Padme finally came back to her senses.

"I hear you are on Coruscant for the podrace."

"That's not the only thing I am here for, Senator."

"You don't have to call me Senator, Anakin."

"Okay Padme, why are you in this area of town anyway?"

"To buy a dress to wear to the race. I guess I will have to have it washed now, before I can wear it."

Padme went to the bag and showed Anakin the dress. Anakin smiled thinking that she would look beautiful in it, shaking his head, he came back to his senses.

"Yellow and blue. Ironic that is still the color of my podracer."

"It is? How did that happen?"

"Watto bought my podracer back after you, Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan left Tatooine."

Anakin took the bag from Padme

"I don't need you to carry the bag for me, Anakin. I can manage myself."

"You couldn't manage yourself aganist the two robbers!"

Padme playfully punched Anakin in his ribs, but surrendered her bag to Anakin, as they continued the walk towards her ship, the two of them talking, catching up on the last ten years of their life.


	4. Chapter 3: The Dinner

THE DINNER

Thanks for all the nice reviews :-) Hope everyone had a good holiday weekend (if you lived in the US). Now on with our story. :-) You will see a lot of things that were used in Attack Of The Clones in this chapter. Just my twist on George Lucas' sandbox, I don't own his sandbox that is Star Wars, I just play in it :-)

Anakin and Padme continued the walk towards her ship, trying to catch up on each other's lives. Anakin telling Padme how he continued his podracing career, eventually becoming the galactic podracing champion seven times in the last ten years. Padme telling him how after her term as Queen of Naboo, the new queen asked her to stay on as Naboo's new senator.

"I heard the people of Naboo tried to amend their constitution so you could remain in office, Padme."

"Popular rule is what the people want Anakin. It is not what they always need."

Padme's ship arrived at the landing bay for her apartment building. Anakin was ready to go back to his hotel and prepare for qualifying tomorrow morning for The Coruscant Open.

Padme on the other had, was not ready for Anakin to leave yet. For some reason, that near kiss in the alley, made Padme see Anakin as for what he was now. For her a handsom young man that had rescued her twice in her life already.

"This is where I take my leave, Padme. I'll see you at the race."

"You're not leaving yet, Anakin. It wouldn't be right of me to let my rescuer leave without some kind of reward."

"You don't owe me any reward, Padme. I would have done that for any lady that was being robbed, not just you."

"At least have dinner with me, Anakin."

Anakin smiled. How could he turn down a beautiful lady like Padme Amidala.

"Okay Padme, you win."

Padme walked over to Anakin and looped her arm around his arm. Anakin suddenly found self control slipping away. How often he dreamed of this, to walk arm in arm with Padme. If people were not looking at him, he would have spun Padme around and kissed her right there. Regaining his composure, he started to walk down the hallways of the apartment building with Padme.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was at the far end of the hallway. He needed to speak to Padme about a serious situation that has arisen, and was concerned for her safty. Looking down the hall, Obi-Wan saw that Padme was being accompained by someone. Obi-Wan did not reconize the young man, and was on high alert.

Padme and Anakin reached her apartment. Obi-Wan greeted himself.

"Hello Padme"

"It's been too long, Obi-Wan."

"Yes, it has been"

Obi-Wan turned his attention to Padme's escort.

"And who are you, good sir?"

Anakin smiled. He figured ten years it has been since Obi-Wan had seen him, he wouldn't remember.

"We have already met, actually."

"We have?"

"About ten years ago, on Tatooine. Your ship was stranded outside Mos Epsa, and your party had no money, nor anyway to barter for the parts you needed to fix your ship. I won the podrace that got you the money to fix your ship."

Obi-Wan became wide eyed. He couldn't be!

"Anakin Skywalker?"

"One and the same."

Obi-Wan walked over and hugged his old friend.

"My, you have grown. I do not get to the Outer Rim very often. When you have the chance we need to catch up."

Obi-Wan turned his attention back to Padme.

"Senator, I am sorry to bother you this evening, but the Jedi have intercepted a message that concerns you, and it has been deemed highly credible."

"Can it wait until morning, Master Jedi? I had hoped to enjoy the rest of my evening."

Padme shot Obi-Wan a look, pleading with him to leave her alone tonight.

"Very well, Senator. I shall tell the Council you had already retired for the evening when I found out where you were."

With that, Obi-Wan left. Once Anakin and Padme went inside her apartment, she had her chef prepare a traditional Naboo dinner for her and Anakin. Anakin, trying to impress Padme, floated the Naboo apple off Padme's plate and over to him. Padme smiled.

"If Obi-Wan or Qui-Gon knew I knew how to do this, they would be very grumpy."

Anakin cut the apple in half, and floated the other half, back over to Padme. Padme took her fork and speared the apple in mid air and took a bite. Anakin looked over at Padme and smiled.

They continued to eat their dinner, exchanging simple words here or there. When their meal was complete, the retired to her living room, the only light in the place being provided by a fireplace. Padme and Anakin were sitting side by side on her couch. Padme, not being able to hold her heart back anymore, finally asked the question she had longingly wanted to.

"So is there someone special in your life right now, Anakin?"

"No. I learned very early in my teen years that many of the girls in Mos Epsa wanted to be courted by the podracing champion, not by Anakin Skywalker."

Padme took this as a cue to inch closer to Anakin. Anakin started speaking to Padme again.

"Is there anyone special in your life, Padme?"

"No. I seem to have the same problem as you. They want to court the Senator from Naboo, not the girl named Padme Amidala."

Anakin responded by inching closer to Padme. The silence in the room wasn't one of tension. It was one of longing. By this time, Anakin and Padme were sitting right next to each other, both Padme's and Anakin's heart beating faster by the second.

Anakin broke the silence.

"You're so caring and beautiful, Padme Amidala."

Padme blushed. It was the first time a boy had actually called her beautiful and in her heart, knowing he really meant it. Padme whispered back to Anakin.

"You are too handsome and caring of a man, Anakin. Someone that only thinks of others, and what he can do for them, if he can help."

Anakin and Padme inched their lips closer to each other, finally meeting each other half way in a soft kiss. Anakin felt like he was on Cloud 9! He was actually kissing the girl of his dreams! Padme felt like she could fly! As their kiss grew more passionate, Padme wondered if she should tell Anakin that this was her first real kiss ever. She chose not to right now, and just enjoy the moment. She snaked her arms around Anakin's neck, when the two finally had to break apart to breathe.

Anakin and Padme were staring lovingly in each others eyes. Anakin seeing the only woman he ever wanted to love in the world. Padme seeing what she was growing to think was her soul mate. A few seconds later they continued their passionate kissing. Not caring what time it was, only thinking and caring about each other.

MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE ON CORUSCANT

"Master, don't you think it is a little out of place for sith lords to race pods?"

The old wrinkly man stared at his student

"I do not. This young man would be a very powerful ally to our cause"

"Very well, Master. I shall enter the race."

Once the red faced young man walked out of the room, the old wrinkly man began to laugh and talk to himself.

"Soon Young Skywalker, you will call me Master, and I will rule the galaxy!"

No one knew it yet, but the old wrinkly man was in reality, the highly regarded Chancellor Palpatine, head of the Galactic Senate. And was putting his plans in place for his takeover of the galaxy!


End file.
